Deadly Virus
by spd243
Summary: Years after a terrible plague effects most of humanity and mobians and transforms them into vicious, cannibalistic monsters. Shadow, the only survivor in the planet, along with Sonic and the rest of his friends struggle to find a cure. Question is, will they be able to find it in time, or will the planet be lost to such a deadly disease? Based off of 'I Am Legend' Movie.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Fearful Night**

"Hello and welcome to channel 2 news. I'm Scarlet Garcia here for the new report," she said, "Many medicines we know today has it share of miracle cures such as polio vaccine, headaches, heart transplants and many other symptoms; however, a clever scientist had a deep goal in mind, to find a cure to an illness everyone believed was impossible to do, but no anymore. Here with me is a GUN scientist that has successfully found a cure that healed over thousands of ill people so far. Is this true, Doctor Megan Wimberton?"

"Yes," Megan replied, "The cure for cancer has become the most astonishing and useful medicine that has ever been seen before—patients that were once diagnosed with lung cancer, breast cancer and many other lists of the dreaded illness has been healed in no less than 30 seconds. This cure is truly a miracle worker," she takes a sip of her coffee, "People always ask me, how did I do it, and it's simple really. Just take something that was designed for only nature purposes and make it work for the body rather than go against it—kinda like your forcing the object in a way."

"Interesting, and how many patients have been healed now?" Scarlet asked.

"I would say at least over 100,000 people so far, and the numbers continue to grow as we speak." Megan answered.

"So, would you say you actually found a cure for cancer?" Scarlet asked.

Megan smiled and chuckled to herself, "Yes, yes. I believe we have."

_Station Square—a deserted city filled with dust, overgrown plants, deteriorating concrete and metal; animals has soon roamed into this area to build their own nests or populate their own species, even the eerie sound of silence echoed about, keeping myself aware of my surroundings, not wanting those…those infected creatures ambushing me. Thankfully, I wasn't too alone, myself and a few of my friends—Amy, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Silver, Blaze, and Rouge—were the only ones that remained. We tried looking for other Mobians or humans that could still be roaming, but there weren't any sign of any; probably the virus that continues to spread has infected them._

The GUN Military Base was the only place we could find that was safe from any means of danger—ever since the GUN became infected, they abandoned this place to live in the darkness…darkness is the one thing we dare not to step into, unless you want those infected beings to grab and have you as their meal. I know it's my job to find some cure, but what can I do…what can cure a virus so…monstrous?

"I'm starving!" Sonic whined as he listened to his stomach growl.

"Stop being a baby and just eat the chilidogs Amy made." Shadow grumbled, polishing his gun.

"I am NOT a baby!" Sonic shouted, "And thank you for the Chili Dogs."

'What am I ever going to do with him?' Shadow thought.

"How come we weren't infected by the virus?" Knuckles asked.

"Well," Tails replied, "Humans can only get infected if it is airborne, but as for us animals…we can only get infected it we are scratched, cut or bitten."

"So basically if our flesh is touched by those infected creatures, we will become one of them." Silver said.

"Exactly." Tails said.

"Well, those creatures will never infect me because I'm just too fast for them." Sonic said confidently.

"Unless you make a mistake, then you'll be one of them." Blaze said.

"You really know how to suck the fun out of everything." Sonic muttered.

_This stupid virus took the one person I loved and cherished with all my heart…Maria—just when I found the pod chamber of her reincarnated body…sure she wasn't human, and it was strange for the old professor to make a hedgehog body for her, but as long as I was with her, that was all that mattered to me. Why did death have to take her again?!_

**Shadow held Maria's hand as tight as he could as he made through the swarms of people that were begging to get onto the boat—he had to shove a few innocent people aside before finally making it the helicopter he had saved for her. **

_**"Shadow, what's going on?" Maria asked. **_

_**"There is no time to explain," Shadow replied, "Get into the helicopter and fly far away from here." **_

_**"Shadow, please say everything will be all right." Maria cried. **_

_**Shadow kissed her, "Everything will be okay, I promise. Now hurry." "I love you." Maria said as she got inside the helicopter. **_

_**"I love you too." Shadow said. **_

_**"What are those things?" a man said.**_

_** Everyone screamed in fright as they watched these infected beings leap out of the shadow and latched themselves onto Maria's helicopter—she screamed and tried to get out, but the creatures kept her locked inside. **_

_**"SHADOW!" Maria screamed. **_

_**"MARIA!" Shadow screamed.**_

_That was the last I saw of Maria—that imagine of the burning helicopter would forever be engraved into my mind. I loved her so much…if only that cure for Cancer had never been created, she would still be by my side and the outbreak of infestation would never had existed. But there is no point on replying what would have happened. It's time to look at what's happening now, and find a cure to fix this entire mess._

"Blaze, why are you so grouchy?" Amy asked.

"I am NOT grouchy!" the cat hissed, "I am just telling the truth."

"Well, the truth sucks." Sonic muttered. "Look who's talking Mr. Overconfident." Blaze mocked.

"You know what Blaze," Sonic said irritated, "You can just shove it up your—"

_I turned to the blue hedgehog and noticed the alarmed look on his face—his ears were perked up and his eyes were widened with fear—he shook slightly and backed up into a corner, holding his knees close to his chest and his hands covering his head. Nromally, Sonic would never act this fragile, but this also wasn't the first time he acted like this. I knew why he was shielding himself like a frightened puppy._

"Th-they are b-back," Sonic shivered, "Th-they are coming back."

"Everyone lock the windows," Shadow ordered, "And Tails, set the traps up in the Control Room."

"Got it!" Tails said.

_I poured gasoline around the outside of the GUN Military Base, and quickly ran inside, locking the door with a heavy metal gate while everyone else shut the windows with a steel barrier. Soon, everyone huddled into the bathroom…no lights on throughout the building…trying to keep each other safe. Just as we were about to relax, roaring, screaming and banging could be heard outside—Knuckles, Blaze and Silver stood by the door, guarding it at all costs, Amy Rouge and Tails were stayed near a corner close to each other, and I was in the dusty bathtub, holding my gun close to me._

"Make them stop!" Sonic yelped, curling up some.

Silver perked his ears in confusion as he heard silence overtake the noise, "I don't hear anything. Do you think they stopped and ran off?"

_Silence dreaded on…no noise and no sound…everyone seemed to be a bit confident when—BAM! A loud crashing noise echoed throughout the building causing Sonic to immediately panic more than a kitten would; I quickly grabbed him and pulled him into the dusty bathtub. He was so scared…he was alike a hero who lost his fighting spirit; I cradled him into my arms, trying to calm him down._

"The noise won't stop," Sonic sobbed, "Th-they won't go away."

"Shh…it's okay," Shadow said softly, "Just closed your eyes and rest. Soon the noise will be over."

_I gently petted his head and watched him fall into a deep sleep—I would rest as well, but I had to be on guard; I stared up at the ceiling, listening to the endless noise in the dark…_

* * *

Please review and let me know what you think of the story so far. If you guys have watched the "I Am Legend" movie, you will know exactly who is playing what as well as the plot of the entire story (this is supposed to be a parody of it after all).

Also, the words in italics is Shadow's POV (cause I didn't fee like listing POV as in brackets) and the bold italics is the flashbacks with he or other characters might be having. Let me know if anything is confusing, until then, enjoy the story.

(P.S: to clear things up, this is NOT a sonadow story...it's more like a close friendship thing)

**Disclaimer: Sonic characters all belong to Sega, and other chracter I've made up is mine (mainly the names that you won't recognize).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: A Broken Hero**

_The sun's glorious yellow rays of light brightened the sky causing those infected monsters to quickly disappear into the darkness. My friends and I unlocked the base and stepped outside, letting the fresh air fill our lungs. Sonic immediately stretched his body, enjoying the warmth of the sun soaking into his fur; it has been a while since we've stepped outside. The last few weeks were nothing but dark cloudy skies and rain, but luckily the weather decided to be kind on us today, plus we needed some more supplies._

"Fresh air! I just love it!" Sonic grinned.

"Sonic seems a lot calmer than he did last night, but I still worry about him," Amy said, "Still, they way he acted last night, it seemed so unlike him."

Knuckles sighed, "Don't blame him Amy. If you forgotten, he almost become one of them."

_The echidna wasn't lying. Sonic used to be the heroic fighting spirit everyone adored, but after what happened, I wouldn't be surprised if he never becomes he old self ever again. You see, four weeks ago, the Sonic ended up in territory that was already claimed by and infested pack._

**In an abandoned factory, Sonic stopped to catch his breath—he was confused on why so many streets, stores, and other places of life seemed so empty and desolate. He wondered if everyone evacuated from some severe storm warning, but all he knew was that he was being chased by some strange creatures that kept themselves hidden in the dark. After a few moments of letting some air into his lungs, his ears perked up as he heard a deafening roar echo about—he backed a little, looking at all his surroundings when another sound rung into his ears.**

_** "Prey…" **_

_**Next thing he knew, these infected creatures surrounded him—drool dripped down their mouths, blood-thirsty eyes and their entire composure look so horrifying that it even made the blue hero feel extremely uncomfortable and unsafe.**_

_** "I-I'm warning you…" Sonic said, with a slight hint of fear, "S-Stay back!" **_

**He quickly sped out of their dog pile attack and began to make his way out of the factory—each dark corner that he passed nearly got him grabbed by their clawed clutches; he had no clue who these things were or what they were capable of, but he began to wonder whether these monsters were the infected beings he heard on the radio. If so, he knew the extreme danger he was in—just one scratch and an innocent mind becomes this mindless cannibalistic monster. He snapped out of his thoughts when he saw the exit just a few feet in front of him, but before he could even make it there, one of the creatures threw box directly at the blue blur, causing him to skid right into a wall. **

**Sonic groaned as he sat up and rubbed his aching head—it took him a bit to get his vision focused, but once it did, red eyes were staring at him hungrily. **

_**"Prey…" "Feast…" **_

_**"Wh-What are you?" Sonic asked as his back hit the wall. **_

_**"Dinner time…" "EAT!" **_

**Just as Sonic thought he was going to be eaten alive, a chaos spear shot in front the creatures' feet, causing them to back away from the lights. A black hedgehog with red streaks stood beside the blue blur, shaking his head wondering how he could be cornered so easily.**

**"You always seem to get yourself into some kind of trouble." Shadow said. **

_**"Aren't you supposed to be smooching with Maria or something?" Sonic huffed.**_

_** Shadow couldn't bare to talk to him about what actually happened, so he responded, "I've decided to help find a cure for this virus." **_

_**"Aw…I didn't know you had a soft side Shads." Sonic snickered. **_

_**"Shut it faker!" Shadow growled. **_

**Soon, the two hedgehogs stood back-to-back listening to the sounds of snarling and roaring echo around them. Shadow knew that the position they were in would end up getting them eaten alive for sure, he had to find some way out of this mess. **

**"Faker, we need to get into some lighted source now," Shadow said, "Don't ask me why, but I found out that these creatures don't take a liking to light—it's like a poison to them." **

_**"Good, is there anything else I should know about these weirdos?" Sonic asked. **_

_**"Yes, whatever you do, don't let them scratch, cut or bite you," Shadow answered, "You'll end up being infected like they are." **_

_**"And exactly what are they?" Sonic asked. **_

_**"Humans, animals and possibly some Mobians that have been infected by the spreading virus," Shadow said, "Now get ready, they're about to make their first move."**_

_I'm amazed of how long we were able to defend ourselves, especially without getting a single scratch on us—but soon, lucky began to turn to their favor as they managed to somehow separate us, putting Sonic in the worst situation yet. I knew I was immune to the virus, but those creatures pinned me down, keeping me from even helping Sonic. I remember seeing him struggle to keep up with the swift movements of those monsters—it wasn't before long until one of them managed to sneak up to him and scratch him on his legs. Sonic screamed out in pain as he clutched his legs—I used a powerful Chaos Blast to throw the creatures off me before kneeling down to him. Blood was seeping down from his wounds, but worst of all, his eyes were beginning to have that bloodthirsty look._

I could remember him talking to me, he told me that he felt so strange…that he felt like consuming something—I couldn't allow this virus to take him over…he can't become one of them; I thought it was all over for him, but then a strange light appeared before me, causing the infested to quickly hide. I shielded my eyes a bit, but soon filled them with tears as I saw my beloved floating before me.

**"M-Maria?" Shadow said.**

_** "I will not let your friend become one of them, but you must help all life that resides on this planet, Shadow," Maria said, "It's essential that Mobians and humans continue to live peacefully and to sustain the environment, without them, everything we know will be lost and consumed by this dreadful virus." **_

_**"I promise I won't give up Maria," Shadow said, softly, "I'll will stop at no ends until this cure is found." **_

_**Maria smiled before turning towards the infected creatures, "Take Sonic and escape from here, I will keep them back as long as I can." **_

_**"Maria, I-I wish I could've done something to save you," Shadow said, tearing up, "Y-You would still be alive if I'd never put you on that helicopter." **_

_**"Do not cry Shadow," Maria said, gently wiping Shadow's tears, "Fate and destiny are always a path we follow, whether it is good or bad, but I promise that someday we will cross paths again. I love you so much Shadow." **_

_**Shadow smiled, "I love you as well."**_

I remember carrying Sonic in my arms and dashing out of the factory as quick as I could—I could've easily used a Chaos Emerald, but I didn't have one on me at the moment and I was a bit exhausted from using some chaos energy without the emerald in hand. Anyways, once I was far enough away from the factory, I went into a GUN Military Base—it wasn't quite homely, but it will do for now until the virus is clears. I placed Sonic gently onto the couch, and was about to go gets some medical aid, when eh suddenly woke up and began to shake. Seeing him so fragile…I will never forget that moment.

**"They're coming…they're coming!" Sonic shivered, curling up a bit as he shook more, "The noises…their roars of blood and thirst…" **

_**"S-Sonic?" Shadow said concerned. **_

_**"I-I can hear them coming…" Sonic whimpered, "Th-They're going to kill us…th-they're going to eat us…" **_

_**Shadow quickly began to bolt the windows, doors and other accessible routes shut, before going over to the frightened hedgehog and holding him in a protective embrace—he gently petted his head, trying to comfort him from all the noise that echoed in the darkness. **_

_**"Just rest Sonic," Shadow said, "The noise will go away when you wake up. I promise."**_

Even though Maria healed him from the virus, it seemed as though whatever remained in him was enhancing most of his senses—he could hear the infected creatures from miles away, letting us know whether it is or isn't safe to go out at certain times. He could smell scents that not even I would notice, it also helps him determine whether someone is or isn't trustworthy. Also, his sight seemed to let him see better in dark places, though, I think he's still trying to adjust to that.

"Do you guys smell that?" Sonic said, sniffing the air some more, "It smells like a barbeque."

Shadow chuckled a bit, "Then let's go find what you are smelling. Hopefully, it won't be in dangerous territory."

* * *

Please review and let me know what you think of the story so far. If you guys have watched the "I Am Legend" movie, you will know exactly who is playing what as well as the plot of the entire story (this is supposed to be a parody of it after all).

Also, the words in italics is Shadow's POV (cause I didn't fee like listing POV as in brackets) and the bold italics is the flashbacks with he or other characters might be having. Let me know if anything is confusing, until then, enjoy the story.

(P.S: to clear things up, this is NOT a sonadow story...it's more like a close friendship thing)

**Disclaimer: Sonic characters all belong to Sega, and other chracter I've made up is mine (mainly the names that you won't recognize).**


End file.
